Kitten's APH America Drabbles
by irascendedlolkitten
Summary: Drabbles with multiple pairings etc. with America and or on various topics some how involving America. So far: One AmeriPan drabble and one SuAme drabble.
1. Chapter 1: AmeriPan-Youthfuness Returned

AN: This is my first drabble. It started as a headcanon and then grew into something more. I write these things as I go so I'm sorry if it sucks!

**Youthfulness Returned -** Kiku finds that being around Alfred makes him feel young again. On reflection he finds this strangely amazing, because of the fact that he is so ancient. Yet this young nation is some how, able to turn him into a foolish kitten and have him all caught up with his childish schemes every time.

The logical, analytical part of Kiku muses on what exactly it is about Alfred that could have this effect on him? Is it: his sunny smiles? His large hands that are too skilled at finding the perfect places to tickle him; that will have him in helpless fits of laughter in no time? Or perhaps it is the excited timber of his voice when he tells yet another crazy story or plan of his? Maybe it his golden hair, with that one lock that bobs around with a mind of its own? Or his strong arms that like to lift him into the air and twirl about with him, and such (which he should not do. It is undignified. However Kiku enjoys it anyway.) Or is it his ocean blue eyes,…..

"Kiku," Alfred pokes Kiku on the nose. "Earth to Kiku are you listening?" Alfred pouts and gives him puppy eyes. "I was telling you my EPIC story about all the amazing heroic things I had to do to get your Birthday cake through customs. I mean being a nation-tan helps I just give my folks the suggestion that the cake is a lie but it wouldn't work on your customs officials so I had to bring all of Hollywood and all my secret agent skills to bear!" Alfred waves a impressive cake with Kiku's flag in bright icing under Kiku's nose enthusiastically a few times then sets it on the table. Alfred then spins around waves his arms around a few times like a lanky crane trying to take flight saying,"what am I forgetting…oh yeah forks and knives!"

Then he dives down and is going through the lower kitchen cabinets with a gusto. Kiku distracted from his previous train of thoughts once again but this time not by Alfred's words but by his fit rear waving back and forth as his rummages through Kiku's kitchen supplies, reaping untold destruction on their previous orderly world, no doubt about it. With that, he decides that he likes that type of blue jeans on Alfred-kun but he'd like removing them even more. Kiku doubts, that nice though it is, that this particular feature is what is responsible for bring out his inner child. In fact it seems to summon a completely different side of him. So, with new activities and ideas in mind, he for once, listens to his spiritual side and decides perhaps, some things just can't be explained by logic or science.

"Kiku you didn't through out all the forks, spoons , and knives again?"

"Eeek! Kiku don't sneak up behind me like that! I thought you were a ghost again! How do you walk so quietly? I try walking on these bamboo floors and it sounds like a family of elephants or a herd of mustangs even when I take my shoes off! ….Kiku dips his fingers into the cakes icing and gently scoops up a small dollop of icing.

"Kiku! you're not supposed to eat cake with your hands!" Alfred exclaims.

Kiku puts his icing covered fingers in his mouth and artfully, with the slow skill of an experienced master, removes the icing from his fingers.

"Gomen'nasai Alfred-kun I forgot" Kiku says this and then with small but strong hands grabs Alfred by his tie and pulls Alfred down into a deep passionate kiss. Suddenly Alfred is tongue has found much more interesting tasks to perform and Kiku muses briefly, before abandoning his in monolog all together, that yes, some things are best left unexplained.


	2. Chapter 2: SuAme - Of Words and Masks

**AN:** It happened again! Anyway this is a rare pair possible first part of a series of two (the second part being AmeSuFin if you guys would like that?) I know I'm kind of breaking new ground here and trying something out of the box but give it a try dudes maybe you'll like it! Or at least I hope you do. Anyway I hope it doesn't suck, I'm much better at art and this all stuff I write as I go. But, I figured nobody else is going to write it otherwise so I might as well give it a try!

**Of Words and Masks:** Sometimes America frustrates Sweden. It frustrates Sweden that he is able to speak so easily to other nations while Sweden can barely get a word out let alone the correct ones. It confuses Sweden that despite his size and strength many of the other nations fall for America's act and think of him as a harmless puppy; even the one's that should know better are all too quick to forget. Sweden on the other hand finds that he can't help but scare the smaller nations even when he doesn't mean to.

It is because of his difficulty with speaking that he is often silent during meetings but he pays apt attention. Due to his quiet observation Sweden see's things others miss. For example: the way Alfred's eyes often tell a different tale than the rest of him, the flash of a frown when the other nations tease him and call him foolish, the quickly smirks hidden by a hand or other object of convenience, and the flashes of scheming brilliance before he puts on another show of foolishness to annoy the other nations. Sweden wonders why Alfred must always hide behind Hollywood instead of just being himself. It annoys him how America chooses to waste his words by saying nothing; using meaningless words to weave his masks and make others underestimate him.

Yet he envies his ease with speaking and being with others. It makes him wonder if it is better being awkward and lonely or to be surrounded by others yet never yourself? Sweden pushes up his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose and holds them while he peers at America. He watches Americas antics and the crowd of nations around him. He is not sure and this bothers him, **greatly**.

*****************************************************************************************************

Months later when Sweden drags America away from a similar shocked crowd by his shirt collar. When they are alone in an empty room he pins him against the wall and stares down at him for a long, long while.

"Dude, Sweden?! What's up dude? Is something wrong? Are you OK? ...Hey, why are you staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face? It's rude to stare at other people, or at least that's what Iggy says, though he gives people the hairy eyeball all the time...Dude?" America rambles.

Sweden puts on his most scary aura and face. America doesn't shrink away, instead he licks his lips, blushes, grins ferally and to Sweden's hidden surprise, laughs. "Dude what's with the face?" His eyes remind Sweden of vast blue skies over vast ice filled oceans and a home away from home so long ago.

So America isn't afraid of him? Interesting. Sweden tightens his hold on Alfred and decides then that he will get America to be himself one way or another. He may not be able to achieve his end with words, however he has other means of communication that he is fluid in. He will use them all if he must.

Afterwards sweaty and naked with a sleeping America on his lap; Sweden decides that while he may have a wife he now has a husband as well. Sweden has made his mind up so it will be so.


	3. Chapter 3: AmeIta - Walk the Line

Whenever Feli worries about Alfred falling in love with another nation because of his many relations with other nations, America takes Feli his house in one of his western desert states. Once the sun is setting, Alfred takes Feli's had and sings the classic Jonny Cash song I walk the line. Alfred puts all of his classic performers to shame with his skill and the depth of emotion he conveys as he strums the classic song. He sings;

** "I keep a close watch on this heart of mine**

** I keep my eyes wide open all the time**

** I keep the ends out for the tie that binds**

** Because you're mine, I walk the line"**

Feli is always astonished by the power of Alfred's voice, how he manages to convey such a wealth of meaning far greater than the songs simple words would suggest on their own. How his voice manages some how to sound like all his 50 states but yet have some unique quality all it's own.

**"I find it very, very easy to be true**

**I find myself alone when each day is through**

**Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you**

**Because you're mine, I walk the line"**

Feli has been always been a willing believer but ever since Grad Papa Rome left and the chaos afterwards he's found it hard to truly trust and fully believe deep down that he won't be left alone again. Surrounded by the ruins of his once great family and reminders of the void they have left in his heart. Italy as always a true scholar of history struggles daily despite his smile Italy struggles against drowning in the tide of silent cynicism.

**"As sure as night is dark and day is light**

**I keep you on my mind both day and night**

**And happiness I've known proves that it's right**

**Because you're mine, I walk the line"**

No other nation, though Italy had dated many had known how to truly assure Italy soul. By the mother's mercy when Alfred sings he makes Feli a true believer. It's a miracle that his fellow European nations do not understand. How they wonder does this young brash nation, who's music they love to pretend is less than theirs, be the one that finally manages to sooth Veneziano's soul?

**"You've got a way to keep me on your side**

**You give me cause for love that I can't hide**

**For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide**

**Because you're mine, I walk the line"**

However Italy though in part European has never held himself above and apart from others but especially not Alfred. Truly they are birds of feather who march to their own drummer no matter how other nations may judge them. What a miracle then that they should both find in each other finally, a partner to dance with in a way that comes naturally to them both. Italy Leans back agains Alfred legs with sigh and gazes up fondly back at Alfred as he serenades him. He wonders how it is that when Alfred sings the air, land and animals; his whole environment somehow manages to sing with him? Feli wonders at the infinite mysteries that can be found in the calluses on his hands.

**"I keep a close watch on this heart of mine**

**I keep my eyes wide open all the time**

**I keep the ends out for the tie that binds**

**Because you're mine, I walk the line"**

In the face of the timber of the truth in Alfred's Feli's scruples like the rest of him offer no contest. Even the deep cavernous voids in Feli's heart that had pained him for so long, even them are seared away and filled with the true love in Alfred's gave that promises an eternity. If he didn't know that it would ruin the spell of the moment Feli would be tempted wave his white flag but this time not prompted by fear but from bone deep relief. Instead he always ends up curled in Alfred strong warm arms safe assuredly no longer alone. With his guitar safely stowed nearby and natural night song of the desert to accompany them they both invariably end up being lulled to sleep as they paint each other stories with the stars above.

AN: Fic based on the song by Jonny Cash - I walk the line (that's were the lyrics are from.)


End file.
